Labyrinth Drabbles
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: A bunch of random Labyrinth drabbles I'm writing, I didn't want to have a bunch of random tiny oneshots, so I put em all together.
1. Glitter

Title: Labyrinth Drabbles  
Author: Himuro Miharu  
Pairing: Sarah/Jareth  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: k+  
Warnings: major amounts of fluff, angst in some chapters  
Summary:  
A bunch of random Labyrinth drabbles I'm writing, I'm open for any ideas, I'll pretty much write anything.  
Notes: All I'm doing is getting a word or phrase, and a pairing from the 4 listed above, and running with it. ANY IDEAS MOST WELCOME! But they must be for the Sarah/Jareth pairing, or a general friendship fic xD  
Disclaimer: Pft do I look like I own them?-  
_

Glitter - Sarah/Jareth

Looking around the room she appeared in, the Goblin Queen blanched. Her husband wasn't keeping their chambers clean again.

There was a coating of glitter on nearly every visible surface! Face gaining a mask of annoyance she crossed her arms and called out, huffing in exasperation when he appeared in a puff of glitter.

"Yes Precious?"

"Really? I've been gone visiting Toby, and all you can say is yes? That's it really?" Sarah snapped, glaring harshly, her hands moving to plant themselves on her hips.

The blank look on the blonde's face only served to irritate her more.

"Jareth, why is the room covered in glitter?"

Looking around the room he gave her a sheepish smile. She was always quite frightening when she was angry.

"Because…I didn't sweep it every day?"

"You mean you didn't sweep it, at all. It needs to be cleaned right now." Sarah demanded, falling into a more relaxed stance, smiling softly when Jareth pulled her close.

"I missed you." He spoke, kissing her cheek.

"And I you." She reassured, smiling fondly at his expression when she ran fingers through his unruly hair.

"Tell me, who is Toby doing Precious?"

"He's well, quite happy with Sophia. They're even expecting a child soon."

"How wonderful! Tell me about this Sophia, I have yet to meet her."

Turning in his arms she smiled softly, hands coming up to cup his cheeks.

"You're not getting out of it. Clean up your mess, then we'll talk." She demanded, patting his cheek and taking pride in his stunned expression.

Chuckling she turned to find her family, snickering at the sound of his mumbled complaints.

This was life now, and if only she could discover where her mischievous, probably glitter cover, twins were hiding, it was perfect.


	2. Lavender

Lavender - Unrequited Jareth/Sarah

Most scents Jareth hated. So many of them were so strong they gave him a headache, and quite a few of them simply annoyed him to no end. There was only one scent he truly loved.

Lavender.

It was her scent.

No matter what happened, nor how many years passed, it was still his favourite.

When he held her close in the ballroom, it was overwhelming. It enfolded him like a blanket and kept him close. When he saw her again in the Escher Room, it was just as strong.

It became a reminder to him. Every so often when he caught the scent, it brought back memories; usually from her ball dream, before it would all shatter as he thought of her final words.

He had never returned to see her, no matter how much he desired to, even though he knew she kept in contact with her friends, and some of his own goblins kept watch over her. It didn't matter he slowly, painfully dying.

He would continue to love her, as unintentional as it was at first.

He could only love once, and if rejected, he would die an agonizing death.

But it was worth it.

If dying meant he could experience what it was like to love, then it was worth all the pain in the world.

He was dying, but until he did he would continue to secretly add the lavender salts to his bath, just to keep her memory close.


	3. Goblins

Goblins - Jareth's relationship with his goblins

They liked their king. There were many different fae, and all viewed themselves about the creatures like elves and goblins.

All but their king.

He treated them with respect, there were his subjects, not his slaves. He took care of them, and they in return loved him.

Jareth protected them, treated them like people, and in return they lavished him with whatever he needed.

He played with them, and sure to others it seemed like he was being cruel, kicking them around, but to the goblins, it was one of their favourite games. When he sang and danced with them was their favourite time with him however. He would sing whatever they wished, often dancing with them.

He was their friend. He treated them as such, and when he cared for any sick, they knew he cared.

There was only one thing they feared about their king.

His love for bogging those who enraged him.

The bog was a terrible place for most, but the goblins loved it. A long time ago Socks was thrown in, and to this day he still smelled, which to the goblins wasn't the bad part. It was what happened to Peeko that made them all fear boggings. When Peeko was thrown into the bog Jareth forced him into the worst punishment known to Goblin. A bath to get him clean.

The bog was a place they actively tried to avoid for fear of baths and soap.

Their king fit in well with his goblins, he was mischievous, and often would participate in their games and tricks.

They hoped he would be their king for a long time, they adored him, even if he was a bit spoiled.


	4. Cupcakes

Cupcakes - Sarah and friends

It wasn't her best idea, granted it wasn't near her worst either, but she still wasn't sure what possessed her to suggest baking with her friends.

Hoggle, Sir Didymous and Ludo were the best friends she could ever ask for, but not very good baking companions.

Ludo got fun in everything, Didymous kept 'doing battle' with the bags holding the ingrediants, and Hoggle kept dropping the egg shells into the batter.

Looking down at their creations she laughed. They were absolutely dreadful, lumpy in places and poorly frosted. But they were made with her precious friend, and still had all their flavour, so it was okay.

She just had to remember not to include them in her baking plans every again.


	5. Day Dream

Day Dream

"Toby come back!" Sarah cried, chasing after her brother with laughter.

"Catch me Sarah!" The boy shrieked, turning down another hallway.

Crashing into a solid form he stumbled, looking up into the mismatched eyes of Jareth in surprise.

Scooping the boy up he balanced him on a hip, catching and pulling Sarah to him.

"What were you doing Precious?" He asked, looking down at the blushing woman.

"We were playing...we didn't intend to hit you Jareth."

"No harm done." Leaning down he kissed her mouth, smiling at the groan of annoyance her heard from Toby. Smiling she looked up at the blonde man, expression turning to confusion at the voice.

"Sarah!"

Jumping the young woman turned to look at her stepmother, eyes wide.

"Yes?"

"You were day dreaming again. If you don't hurry you're going to be late for work."

Nodding she stood and ran to her car, sighing softly.

"It was just a dream."


End file.
